How Could You?
by Selected For Dauntles
Summary: What if America thought Maxon did something horrible. What if it was true? What if it wasn't? What will Maxon do to prove the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first FanFic for the selection. I love this series and I can't wait to read the one! I was sitting in class when I came up with this idea, yeah I know, great student right?**

**America's PoV**

"Why can't you tell me where we're going?" I moan as Maxon pulls me down the hallway.

"Because, it wouldn't be such a good surprise if I told you now would it?" I sigh but follow him into the garden. We turn a corner and I see a small, round table, set for two people.

"Oh Maxon it's beautiful!"

He laughs and pulls out one of the chairs for me. I sit down and he sits across from me. He lifts the platter in front of me. On my plate is spaghetti with tomato sauce on it. On the side are two rolls and a knife and fork. The he removes the lid on his platter to reveal the same thing on his plate.

"Maxon this looks amazing!"

"Really?" He looks relieved and I laugh. After a bite he says, "America you look beautiful."

I smile and look down at my blue flowy dress that goes down to my knees. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

He laughs. "You know America, I was thinking and I've decided that..." He takes a deep breath, "I love you."

I blush and look down. "Maxon I..." I don't know what to say.

"I don't expect you to tell me that you love me. I know that needs time but I just wanted to tell you."

We've both finished and he stands up, offering me his arm. I stand, taking it and we walk up to my room, joking and laughing. We turn the corner, both of us laughing and I see Aspen standing outside my door.

Maxon and I walk past him into my room, not bothering to close the door behind us. He leans down and gives me a goodnight kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow," He whispers in my ear and I blush and giggle.

He leans down and kisses me again. I kiss him back and when we pull away he grins. "Goodnight America."

He goes out the door and I see Aspen watching. I wonder how much he saw.

I change into my small, silky and lacy nightdress and climb into bed. I'm just about to turn off my light when the door creaks open.

"America?" It's Aspen. He comes in the door and comes over to my bed.

"Aspen you shouldn't be here."

"I know but I needed to talk to you."

"Aspen I don't want to talk."

"Please Mer-"

"No Aspen. That night in the tree house you broke my heart. This is my escape. This is my chance to fall in love again," I think back to the day I left. "You should know. You got over to me pretty fast."

"What are you talking about?"

"The day I left. I saw you with..." I shake my head.

He looks down. So it's true!

"Mer please! I know I made a mistake but I still love you!"

"Well I'm sorry but I can't _do_ this!I don't love you anymore." There! I said it.

"Then just let me ask you one thing?" I nod. "Do you love him? The prince."

I sigh, "You know I think I might."

He nods and goes to the door. "Goodnight America."


	2. Chapter 2

**America's PoV**

I get breakfast in my room today. After last night I didn't feel like going downstairs and possibly seeing Aspen. Around Eleven though, I get bored. I decide to chance it and slip downstairs to the women's room. I silently open the door so no one notices me.

I get inside and see Kriss, Elise and Celeste sitting with their backs to me.

"He told you that?" Celeste's saying.

"Of course!" Kriss exclaims.

"But why would he do that?" Elise cuts in.

"Well I mean it's obvious isn't it? We all know why she's still here. To do exactly what she does. She's a dirty five! The _only_ reason she's still here is to entertain us! Maxon told me himself."

What?

"Really?" Elise says in disbelief.

"Of course! It's actually really funny. Maxon told me that he keeps _acting_ like he loves her just to use her reaction for entertainment. He told me last night he even said he loved her! You should have seen it! We couldn't stop laughing!"

No. No, no no no no.

"I mean it's obvious he actually loves me!" Kriss continues.

"Ha! You _must_ be kidding. He loves _me_!" Celeste replies.

Elise says something but I stopped listening. I turn and run back to my room. I collapse on the bed and cry for hours.

* * *

"Miss, you must get ready for dinner now," Lucy says, coming over to me. Not for the first time I'm glad they don't question my wet cheeks and red eyes.

I nod and they help me dress. They do my hair and makeup, expertly covering up the fact that I've been crying. Once they're done I thank them and slip downstairs to the dinning room.

All the other girls are already there, as well as the king, queen and Maxon. The whole meal I don't even look at Maxon.

About halfway through dinner though, Elise says, "Maxon keeps scratching his ear. I wonder if he's got a bite or something."

I shrug, not looking up from my plate. I don't pull my ear.

* * *

**Maxon's PoV**

All through dinner I tug my ear. America looks really upset and doesn't even look up at me once. I'm not sure what I did. Last night we were having such a great time. What could've happened?

She's the first to leave when dinner is dismissed. I get up to follow her out but am stopped in the hallway by Kriss.

"Hey Maxon!" She says, looking up at me through her eyelashes.

I give her a smile. "Do you know what's wrong with America?"

"No, but she was acting really strange today. Didn't come out of her room until dinner and then ignored everyone the whole meal. Kind of rude really."

I just nod. "I think I'm going to go see her."

"Oh I wouldn't if I were you. She probably wants some time alone. But if you've got some free time..."

"Well thanks for the advice but I really think I should talk to her. If you'll excuse me." I'm trying to be nice but I can see by the look in her eye she's trying to stop me.

I slip past her and head up to America's room. I nod at the guard, Officer Leger, and knock once on the door. After a minute of no reply I open the door slightly and slip in. America is sitting on the bed with her back to me, crying.

"America! What's wrong dear?" I ask, moving towards her. I stop when she turns and I see the fire in her eyes.

"What do _you_ want?" She spits. "More _entertainment_?"

What? "America, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! I heard Kris talking. I know why I'm really here." Really here? What's going on. "I'm here to do exactly what a dirty five like me is supposed to do right? Entertain. You act like you love my just to have fun seeing my reaction. Then! You go share it with Kriss!"

"America, what-" but she's not done.

"You know I was going to tell you I loved you tonight?" She interrupts me.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You remember Officer Leger? Well his first name is Aspen, though you should know him as the boy who broke my heart. Last night he came into my room and tried to apologize, get me back. But I said no. You know why? Because I loved you!"

What on earth! "America, who told you that?"

"Kriss Maxon. But she didn't tell me, she told everyone else. Because that's all I am right? A joke?"

"What! America please! You have to believe me! I didn't- I would never do that!"

She sniffed, "I think you should go."

"No. Please America!"

"Can you please go!" She says loudly.

I look down and turn to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've been getting some really nice reviews so THANK YOU! Also I'm a huge fan of Maxerica so don't worry! **

**Maxon's PoV**

I go to find Kriss. I need to know exactly what she told America. I turn down a few hallways and knock on her door, not waiting for an answer before I go in.

"Oh hi Maxon!" She says, smiling at me.

"What did you tell America?" I ask. Might as well get right to the point.

"America? Nothing. I told you, she didn't even come down all day."

"Then what did you tell the other girls because she heard you say something!"

Kriss thinks for a minute. "Well," She says, "Maybe she over heard me telling the other girls the _real _reason why she's here." I frown. "Oh come on! You know what I mean! We all know you don't actually _love _her. The only reason she's here is for our entertainment!"

"She's here because I _do_ love her. And apparently you said I told you I didn't love her and I was _faking_!"

"Well I mean _come on_! She's a five!"

"Go home," I say.

"What? You can't actually be _serious_! She's a _five_ Maxon! A five! How will the public react? Or the King and Queen?"

"May I remind you that _you_ are only one cast above her," I say, irritated.

"There is a _huge_ difference between a Four and a Five!"

"You're right!" I yell. "There _is_ a huge difference! _You_ don't have to worry about when you will get money or food! _You _don't have to worry about feeding your family! All you have to do is wait for your pay at the end of the month!" I take a deep breath. "Now please pack your things. A car will be here in a half an hour." And with that I turned and left.

**So I've been asked about drama which I love the idea of so thank you! I hope this is at least some. I intend to add some between some of the other girls.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys. So sorry about the short chapter last time but I thought it was a kind of important chapter ('cause I hate Kriss and she needs to be gone!) Plus this chapter is kind of different so yeah. Here it is!**

**America's PoV**

I sent my maids away early tonight. I didn't really feel like talking. I start removing pins from my hair and pulling of my jewelry, which doesn't take long since I don't like to wear much.

I haven't talked to Maxon since last night. He hasn't tried to talk to me either. I don't know if it's because he's done playing with me and is looking for a good reason to make me leave or because he knows I need space and time. I'm hoping the latter.

I sigh and look down at my dress. It's a light blue with a tight, criss-cross top that ends at my natural waist and the puffs out. **(I pictured it kind of like the dress on the cover just without so many ruffles) **I usually don't like puffy dresses but I don't mind this one.

Just as I'm about to pull the dress off I hear a loud crash and the lights go out.

Then the alarm starts.

A guard rushes into my room and ushers me out. We start running down the dark hallway when I hear a bang and the guard falls, dead, at my feet. I look back without stopping and see three men in black chasing me. They must be southerners because they're killing people.

I didn't really pay attention during the last attack so I don't exactly remember where the entrance to the safe room is, though if anyone asks I'm just going to say I didn't want to lead the rebels to it.

I decide my best bet is the forest behind the gardens. It worked before so I'll just have to hope.

* * *

**Maxon's PoV**

The electricity's gone. That's never happened before. The rebels must have gotten pretty far into the castle. I look around and see Celeste, Elise, My mother and my Father and a couple of other people.

I don't see America.

"Has anyone seen America," I ask. We've been down here for at least ten minutes and there's still no sign of her.

"Son," My father says. "I understand you're worried but we can't go out there. It's too dangerous."

I nod.

About an hour later everyone's asleep and there's still no sign of America. I decide I can't wait anymore. I climb off the bed and slip into the hall.

First I check her room. It's trashed but there's no sign of a fight. The next place she would go is the garden, not so smart. I race down the stairs, grabbing a gun from a fallen guard and open the doors to the gardens. That's when I hear her scream.

* * *

**America's PoV**

I run as fast as I can into the forest. The bottom of my dress is completely torn up and my legs are getting scratched. I can hear the rebels still close behind as I run.

I try to run in zig-zags and eventually the sound of their footsteps fade away. I sink against a tree and try, but fail, to stay awake.

What feels like seconds after I've closed my eyes I'm being dragged to my feet.

"I found her!" someone yells. I open my eyes and see one of the rebels that had been chasing me. Two more come out of who knows where and come over to me.

"Aye! Nice job," One of them says. "Tie her to the tree." The man holding me forces me against the tree and ties me to it.

"Now," The man who was speaking before says. "I'm Jack. This," He motions to the guy on his left, "Is Mike. And this," He motions to the one who found me, "Is Mack."

"And why should I care?" I say.

"Wow wow wow. No need to get snappy. All we want is for you to tell us where the entrance to the safe room is. That is or you get a whole lot of pain."

"Why should I tell you? You're just going to kill me anyways."

"We will. But we can make it hurt a lot more."

I shrug and he motions to Mike. I hear a bang and feel a sudden extreme pain in my stomach. I scream. This is going to hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter does have some language. So you've been warned!**

**Maxon's PoV**

I run toward her scream, the forest. Great. Thanks America. That makes my life a lot harder. I run into the forest, not stopping until I hear voices. I stop behind a tree, peeking out, and see America, tied to a tree, surrounded by three men. There is a wet red spot in the middle of her dress by her stomach.

"I'm telling you! I. Don't. Know!" America says. "Don't you think if I knew where one was I would have gone there?"

"I'm going to ask you again," One man says, ignoring what she said. "Where are the entrances to the royal safe rooms?"

"I have no idea! And even if I did, there's no way I'd tell you!"

"So you're telling me you've _never_ been to the royal safe rooms?"

"Oh I've been. Of course I've been. I just don't remember where they are. If I did I would have gone strait there. But if anyone asks I'm going with the story that I didn't want to lead you there."

Oh god America.

The man talking to her, he must be in charge, motions to the man on his right. The man pulls out a gun and shoots America in the side.

She screams. "Would you stop! That hurts like hell!" I'm about to run out to help her when I realize, I haven't got a gun. Well shit.

"So you're telling me you don't _remember_?"

"No shit Sherlock. That's what I've been saying this whole freaking time!"

"Okay I don't like the way you're talking to me," The one in charge says.

"Oh please! You don't like how I'm talking? You shot me! Twice!"

"Yes. I did. And would you like me to do it again?"

She glares at him and he motions to the guy with the gun. He raises the gun and locks the bullet into place.

"Stop!" I yell jumping out from behind the tree and push the gun toward the ground just as he shoots The bullet hits the ground at her feet.

I grab the gun and shoot them all in the feet. They all collapse to the ground and I turn to America.

I untie her and she collapses against me. "America!"

"I'm, I'm fine. Just a little, un-unsteady is all. I'm okay." She tries to stand up but just falls against me again.

"Okay, okay! I'm gonna take you back to the castle okay?"

"No! The rebels are still there! I won't make it back in without them seeing me. You can go and I'll stay here until they're gone. I'll be fine."

"No, you won't. I'll stay here with you."

"But if they come-"

"America! I'm staying. Just let me..." I turn around and see that the rebels have all dragged them selves away. "Never mind."

I help her to sit down. "Now what happened?"

She sighs.

**Five minutes later-after America tells Maxon what happened.**

"And now I'm here. But Maxon you should have stayed in the safe room. I'm going home anyway."

"America," I sigh. "You are not going home!"

She looks down. "You know I was gonna tell you I love you? The guard from my home town? That's Aspen, though you know him as the guy who broke my heart. He came into my room after our dinner in the garden, tried to apologize. I told him no, I told him I _loved _you! And then..."

"America please! I promise you I didn't say those things!"

She sighs and leans against me but gasps and presses a hand to her stomach.

I gasp, "America I have to, we have to-"

"Maxon, chill. Really I'm okay."

"No." I lean her against the tree and pull my shirt over my head and rip it into strips which I tie around her middle. "Okay. I'm taking you back to the castle. The rebels are probably gone by now." I slip one arm under her knees and one behind her back, lifting her up.

"Maxon really, I think I can walk."

"No I don't think you can." I start walking but then I realize, I don't know where I'm going.


	6. Chapter 6

**America's PoV**

"You don't know where you're going do you?" I say when he stops for the third time. He sighs. "And I'm the forgetful one."

"Well it's your fault we're even here! If you had remembered-"

"If I had remembered everyone in the safe room would be _dead_!"

"Ugh! You are such a pain sometimes! It's like you _want _me to send you home!"

I feel tears in my eyes. "I knew you didn't _actually _love me! God, I'm _so _stupid! Just... Put me down and go back to your god damned castle! You're as bad as Aspen!"

"No America. I didn't mean that. I just- I've never been alone in the forest before."

I burst out laughing. "Seriously? I've been alone out here longer than you!"

"I know I know. I'm sorry. It's all my fault. If I hadn't... Please America! I promise, I won't hurt you like he, Aspen did. I promise."

"I know Maxon. Just... I'm so, so tired." My eyes start to drift shut.

"No! America, you've gotta stay with me!" He jostles me in his arms. "There it is!"

"Wha-What?"

"The castle!" He starts running.

"Ahh! Maxon! Stop, that hurts!"

"I know, I know! But it's okay! You can make it! We're almost there!"

"Maxon-"

* * *

**Maxon's PoV**

America passes out as I'm running. I finally get to the doors. "Help!" I yell throwing open the doors. "I need help! I need help!"

"Prince Maxon?" Two guards come running around the corner.

"She needs a doctor!" They nod and we run down the hallways to the hospital.

A doctor comes right over and ushers me to a bed.

"She was shot! Twice! She needs immediate help!"

He nods and immediately starts wheeling her bed away.

I start to follow when he says, "Sir she needs surgery. I think it is best that you stay here."

I nod and sit down to wait.

* * *

The surgery took four hours but now I'm finally sitting next to America. She's asleep but the doctor says she will most likely wake up soon. I hold her hand and whisper how sorry I am to her and how much I love her.

I squeeze her hand so she knows I'm here and to my surprise, she squeezes back. I look up to see her eyes fluttering open.

"Maxon?" She says softly.

"America! Thank goodness you're awake!"

She laughs a little bit. "How long was I out?"

"Well," I say. "You went into surgery almost as soon as we got here and you've been out ever since. So about five hours."

Her eyes widen. "What time is it?"

"About two am."

"Two am but-"

"I know. We were in the forest a long time. At least an hour and a half."

"Why are you still up? Aren't you exhausted? And you aren't hurt are you?" Her eyes grow even wider with worry.

"No I'm fine. There was no way I would be able to sleep. America I was so worried."

"Don't be. Really. I'm fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so sorry guys. I know I've been saying Kriss is a three so sorry! Thanks for setting me strait on that. I don't know what made me think she was a four.**

**America's PoV**

"America I'm really sorry but I have to go," Maxon says. It's about five am. "I have a ton of meetings and stuff today."

"It's fine! I was actually planning to leave as soon as-"

"No America! You need to rest!"

I painfully swing my legs over the side of the bed. "Maxon really." I place my feet on the floor and try to stand but just end up falling over.

"See!" Maxon says, catching me. I straiten up again, grabbing his arm for support.

"Ha! Told you I could do it!" I say triumphantly.

I take a slow step followed by another and another.

"See! I'm fine." I slowly release his arm and take a step on my own.

"Okay. I think that's enough for now." Maxon says, putting an arm around me. "I think you should get back into bed now."

"How about I get into _my _bed?" I suggest.

"How about no."

"Oh come on! Please!"

He sighs. "Fine. But I'm pushing you in a wheelchair there."

I groan but collapse into the chair he brings over.

He pushes me down the hallways until we get to the stairs. He swears under his breath.

"Okay. I'll have to carry you." He slips one arm under my knees and one behind my back, slowly lifting me up against his chest.

We get outside my room when I hear the alarm. My eyes grow big. This was getting a lot less exiting.

"It's okay!" Maxon says, seeing my face. "We just have to get to the safe room. I know where it is!" He runs down the hallway, me still in his arms. He stops in front of a perfectly normal wall and presses a hand to stone after stone.

It's not working.

I start hyperventilating.

"No America! It's fine. I'll find it-" He presses another stone and the wall slides open. "Ah ha!" He rushes down the passage way until he reaches a door.

He pushes through it and lays me down on a cot. Everyone is looking at us but he ignores them. "It's okay America. We're safe here."

I nod and try to slow my breathing. From behind him I see Celeste and Elise glaring at us and the queen looks relieved to see us. The king just looks annoyed.

"I'm gonna get you some water okay?" Maxon says.

"No I'm fine," I say. "I think you should go make sure your mother's alright."

He looks a little unsure but nods and goes over to her.

"What did _you _do to get so much attention?" Celeste sneers coming over to me.

"I got captured by rebels and shot twice," I say, shrugging nonchalantly.

She laughs. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"I don't expect much of anything from you. I can tell you're a little mentally impaired." I whisper the last part out of mock sympathy.

I smirk when her mouth falls open. She whirls around and stalks away.

A minute later the queen comes over.

"America, dear. Are you alright? I heard about your little run in with the rebels," She says, sounding genuinely worried.

I nod and smile. "I'm fine thank you." She nods and goes back over to the king. Once she's gone I add under my breath, "I'm fine now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Maxon's PoV**

I go over to my mother to make sure she's alright. She assures me she's absolutely fine and says she's going to go talk to America. I start to follow her over when I hear my fathers voice behind me.

"Maxon. Are you going to go check on the other girls?"

"Actually I was going to go talk to America. She seems a little traumatized," I say turning around.

"Ah. Well she seems fine to me. Go talk to Elise or Celeste." He say, tone sharp

I take a deep breath. "Fine."

I go over to Celeste who, immediately throws herself at me.

"Oh Maxon! I hate to spread rumors about the other girls but I feel like you should know." She looks up at me, attempting to look innocent.

"And what's that my dear?" I ask.

"Well you see. America told me she was shot by rebels and I know that can't be true because-"

"Actually," I interrupt her. "It is true. Now if you'll excuse me." I get up and go over to Elise. I see America's eyes fill with hurt so I pull my ear and she smiles slightly, pulling hers.

I talk with Elise quickly and then go over to America. She's looking down, playing with the hem of her dress.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

She looks up and I see tears in her eyes. "Do you think it's the northerners?"

I can see the hope in her eyes when she says it. "I think so. I doubt the southerners could attack again so fast."

She nods and then looks me in the eye. "How many?" I frown at her. "How may hurt last time? How many killed?"

"Do you really want to know?"I ask.

She nods. "Ten dead. Forty injured."

"Oh," She says. "Is that a lot?"

I shake my head. "No. That's barley any considering what we're used to."

She nods. "Do you think we can talk later?" She looks around. "In private I mean?"

I nod. "Of course. I'll come tonight."

She smiles up at me ad rests her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you. And Maxon?"

"Yes dear."

"She just rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry." I frown. "I'm sorry for believing that you would do something so wrong. I'm sorry for being such a pain. I'm so, so, sorry. For everything."

"America-" But I'm interrupted by a guard coming down.

"It is safe," He says.

My father goes up first, followed by my mom and the other girls.

I offer America my arm and she takes it, leaning heavily on it.

We climb the stone stairs until we reach the hallway. I start walking America back to her room but stop when we turn the corner. There, on the wall, is a message:

**WE'RE COMING FOR HER**

** THE ONE THAT MEANS THE MOST TO HIM**

America grips my arm tighter. The message is written in blood. The one that means the most to him? It's America.

"I thought you said it was the northerners," America says.

"I thought it was. Come on, lets keep moving."

Finally we reach her room but I wish we hadn't. The bed spread is in shreds. There are tables turned over and glass everywhere but worst of all, there's a sign on the floor: **WE'LL BE BACK.****  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! 32 AWESOME REVIEWS! Kay sorry I went a little crazy there :) But anyway. I was going to just read tonight but then I saw all your reviews and I'm like, Okay I'll write then! But anyway! Here it is:**

**America's PoV**

I stop short at the sight of my room. It's completely in shreds sure but the message is what scare me the most:

**WE'LL BE BACK**

What on Earth is that supposed to mean? Like I obviously know what it means but why would the rebels want me?

"America! Okay I know your scared-" Maxon starts.

"I'm not scared."

"And I know this is not what you're used to-"

"I'm alright."

"But if you'll just-"

"Maxon!" I cut him off. "I'm fine! I'm not scared. And I know what you're thinking but I'm not leaving."

"What? You're not..."

"No. I'm just confused as to why they want me."

"Why they want- Oh." He takes my hand and leads me over to the bed. "America, please listen to me very carefully. I think the rebels have realized by now how... strong our relationship is. They're going to try to use you to get to me and use me to get to my father." Oh. I nod and he continues, "Now I realize you're not going to like this but it needs to be done. The gardens are off limits as well as any other connection to the outside world."

What? "So I can't talk to my family?"

"America I'm so sorry but the rebels could rig the phone line or get hands on letters. It's not safe. Also, you will not be able to go out onto your belcany by yourself and when you aren't out there the doors must be closed and locked as well as the windows."

"Might as well just lock me in a safe room."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. But you understand why I'm doing this right?"

I nod. He looks ready to say something else when my maids come barging in.

"Oh miss! You're alright!" Lucy exclaims.

I run over to them and hug them all. "I was so worried about you all!"

"Oh miss your room!" Anne says looking around. She freezes when her eyes land on Maxon. "Your Highness!" She says and swoops into a perfect curtsy, followed by Mary and Lucy.

"Hello girls," Maxon says. "I do apologize for the mess. It seems the rebels had gotten in here."

"It's not a problem. We'll start right away!" Mary says quickly.

"I'll help," I say.

"Oh really miss-"

"It's fine Anne. What do you want me to just watch you clean?" I tease.

She just sighs.

"I'll see you at dinner?" Maxon asks.

"Yeah. See you then."

He waves and goes out the door.

"Alright," I say. "Let's get started."

* * *

It takes a good two hours to get everything back to normal. The blood message stained the carpet so we just took it out. Once we finished we were so tired we just collapsed and played cards. I decided to get dinner in my room and we all ate and gossiped.

Around ten I sent them out. I was so tired and it was obvious they were too. I change into a silky nightgown and climb into bed. Ten or fifteen minutes later maybe, the door to my room creaks open.

My first thought is rebels so I quickly duck under the covers.

"America?" I hear an urgent, worried voice say. I peek up from under the covers to see Maxon standing there.

"Sorry," I say, sitting up. "I thought you were a rebel or something."

"Are you okay?" He asks, still sounding worried. "You didn't come to dinner and I though..." He trails off.

"Oh yeah! Sorry. I was just really tired and not up to facing everyone." I say.

"Alright. How's your stomach?" He asks.

"Fine actually! I don't know what they're giving me but I feel perfect. My side too!"

Relief floods through his face.

Then I remember why I wanted to talk to him. "Hey Maxon?"

"Yeah?" I take his hand and pull him onto the bed beside me.

"Remember how I said I wanted to talk privately?"

He nods.

"Well I've decided." He raises an eyebrow. "Maxon. I love you."

At first he looks surprised. Then he looks relieved. Then he breaks into a grin.

"Really?"

"Really."

**So it's like one o'clock and I'm really tired. I was gonna make this chapter longer but I can barely keep my eyes open! Don't worry. I plan to get the next chapter up tomorrow though!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I finished The One yesterday! The ending was pretty good. I wish it had been a bit longer though. Don't worry, I won't spoil it or anything! Anyway, as promised, here's the next chapter! **

**Maxon's PoV**

_"Maxon, I love you"_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

I break into a huge grin and then wrap her in a hug. This is what I've been waiting for! This is all I need. I pull back and press my lips to hers.

"America Singer I love you!" I say, pulling back again.

"And Maxon Schreave I love you," She says smiling at me. Then her expression changes to something I can't read. "Maxon," she says, "ABout the guy from my hometown, Aspen."

Oh.

"Have you... have you punished him?" She looks so scared.

I shake my head. "No. Not yet."

"Please. Maxon you have to let him stay!" What? Does this mean... She sees my expression and shakes her head. "No, no, no. I love _you _Maxon. It's just that he... his family really needs the money. His dad died a little while ago and now he's a huge part of his family's income and..." She sighs.

I nod. I know she doesn't want him to disappoint his family. "Okay," I say. "He can stay but there's no way I'm letting him guard your door anymore."

She smiles. "Oh of course not! And," She looks me in the eye, "Thank you."

"Anything for you my dearest."

She smiles. "My dearest... I think I can live with that."

"Well it's only true."

She smiles. It's like she's contagious because I immediately grin. Her smile is so perfect. Her pink lips, her white teeth, the way her eyes seem to light up.

I lean in and kiss her. She puts her arms around my neck and I slip mine around her waist. I deepen the kiss but after a minute she pulls back. "Maxon it's past eleven. Won't someone be looking for you?"

I shrug and kiss her again. "So what if they are," I mumble against her cheek. I start to leave a trail of kisses from her ear down to her neck. She tilts her head and starts nibbling on my ear causing me to groan slightly. I bring my lips back up to hers and she runs her hands through my hair. She moves her lips down to my jaw and starts to leave a trail of kisses down to the bottom of my neck. She nuzzles her head into my neck and kisses a patch of skin right under my jaw.

She drives me crazy sometimes. It's like she doesn't know the effect she has on me. I lower her down so she's lying on her back and I'm over her. I kiss her again and run my tongue along her bottom lip. She opens her mouth and I slip my tongue in.

We must kiss for maybe five minutes. When we finally pull away I say, "That was better than any time with Celeste."

She smiles. "And better than anytime with Aspen."

I glance at the clock on her side table and sigh. "As great as this has been I really have to go."

She sighs. "Okay."

"See you tomorrow at breakfast." She nods and snuggles into her blanket. I lean down and kiss her forehead then go, closing the door silently behind me.

* * *

**America's PoV**

My maids dressed me in a short blue dress. It has a sweetheart neckline and goes until just past my knees. My hair is curled at the ends and my makeup is minimal. I'm wearing black heels that aren't to tall so I can actually walk in them.

I get to breakfast last, as usual, and sit beside Elise. I smile at her and start on my pancakes. I look up and see Maxon smiling at me. I smile back and go back to eating.

After breakfast I head back to my room in search of something to do. I sit down at my piano. I start to play Heartbreak Girl by 5SOS, one of my mums favourite songs she learned from her mum.

"You call me up,  
It's like a broken record  
Saying that your heart hurts  
That you'd never get over him getting over you," I start singing along and when I finish I hear applause and look up to see Maxon.

"Hey," I say.

"That was really good!" He says.

"Thanks! It was my mum's favourite."

He smiles. "I love how you say that. Mum."

I smile too. "Thanks."

Then his smile fades. "I came to tell you something important though." I nod and he continues, "We can't send money to the Elite families any more."

My heart drops.

"America, I'm so sorry." He wraps his arms around me and rests his chin on m head. "It's my father." I nod. Of course it is. He did this all for me. It won't effect the other Elite. They don't need the money.

"It's okay. My family's smart. I'm sure they put most of the money away to save. They'll be fine right?"

"America your family is smart. I'm sure they'll be fine." I nod. I open my mouth to say something when an abrupt knock sounds on the door.

"Come in," I call and the door opens, a guard coming in.

"Lady America. You received a letter."

"Oh. Thank you." I take it and see my mums handwriting. I rip it open and start to read. Once I've finished I fell unsteady. I go over and sit on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Maxon asks coming over.

"It- it's my dad. He's sick. His meds cost all the money we had from the selection. My family has no money and my dad's too sick to work anymore." I rest my head in my hands. "But they'll be fine right. We've been in worse situations. We've gone days without food or heat. They'll be okay right? You said they'd be alright."

"America," He sounds torn. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Do you want to call them?"

I nod and he pulls a phone out of his pocket and hands it to me. I dial the number of the phone the castle gave my family to use while I'm here. After a few rings My mum answers.

"Hello?"

"Mum!"

"America! Oh did you get my letter?"

"Yeah. I did mum. What happened? How's dad?"

"He's bad America. He can't even sit up without help. The doctor says he won't last for more than two weeks if he's lucky."

I feel a tear slip down my cheek. "What? No! No mum there has to be something we can do! I have a few dollars in my room. You can take them. Just please. Please don't let him die!"

I hear someone yelling and mum says, "America I have to go. We'll do everything we can for him. I promise." And the line goes dead.

More tears fall down my cheeks but Maxon wipes them away and wraps his arms around me. "What happened?" He asks after a minute.

"It's bad. It's really bad Maxon. He's only got two weeks and then..." I can't bring myself to say it. "I need to see him Maxon. I really need to see him."

"You will America. I promise, you will."


	11. Chapter 11

**Maxon's PoV**

We stay there for a while. On the floor, America in my arms. She said I should go to my meetings. That I shouldn't waist my time on her. I almost laughed when she said that.

After a while she falls asleep so I pick her up and carry her to her bed. I go to the balcony doors and lock them then leave her a note telling her I'd be back tonight, kissed her forehead and left quickly.

I head straight to my fathers office, trying to come up with a way to get America to her family. When I finally reach his door I knock proudly. A knock he'd be proud of. Might as well start with getting on his good side.

"Come in," I hear from the other side of the door.

I go in and sit down at the seat in front of the desk he's sitting at.

"Ahh. Maxon. What can I do for you. Did you get those draft plans done?"

"Yes father. I actually came to talk to you about the selection."

He suddenly looks very interested. After a minute he says, "Well, go on."

"Well I've been thinking. I would really like to chose my wife soon," He nods. "But I feel like I should get to know the girls a little better first."

I pause to let that sink in.

"I was thinking, well maybe it would be a good idea for me to spend a week in each of their hometowns to meet there familys. With them of course."

My father sits there for a minute, thinking. Finally he says, "I don't see why not. Starting next week you will go to lady Celeste's house, followed by lady Elise's house and ending with lady America's house." He seems to wince at America's name. "You will only return to the castle to drop off one lady and pick up another."

"Thank you sir," I say, trying to stay calm.

He nods. "We will announce it on the report on Friday."

I nod. Then I turn to go, eager to tell America.

* * *

When I get back to America's room she is sitting by the doors to the balcony, looking out longingly.

"Would you like to go out'?" I ask and she turns around.

She smiles when she sees me and nods.

"I can't believe you locked me in," She says once we're sitting outside.

"I'm sorry," I say. "But can you honestly tell me you didn't try to go out alone?"

She looks down guiltily.

"Maxon I need my fresh air. Especially now."

I nod and put an arm around her. "I know. But would it kill you to have a guard watching while you're out there?"

"Yes!" She cries. "I don't need a guard watching my every move!"

I laugh. "Oh but I think I have something that will make up for my rules."

"Yeah right." She mumbles.

"Alright fine. I won't tell you then."

"No Maxon please! I'm sorry."

I laugh and then say,"You can't tell anyone I told you because all the other girls are only finding out Friday but, I'm going to your home town with you for a week!"

"Maxon really?" She cries, throwing her arms around me.

"Yeah!" I say, wrapping her in a hug.

"Maxon you're the best!" She says, pressing her lips to mine. "I can't believe you would do that for me!" She says pulling back. "Maxon I love you so much!"

"I love you too America. Of course I'd do that for you. Heck I'd jump off a cliff if it meant you didn't have too!"

She laughs and kisses me again. "I love you so, so much. You don't even know."

I smile. "Don't worry. I do."

"So when do I get to go?" She asks after a minute.

"You're the last one to go. My father's idea, not mine. I leave next Monday, so Four days from today and spend a week with Celeste then a week with Elise and then I'm all yours."

Her smile drops. "Do you think my dad'll last... that long?"

I put my arm around her again and she leans her head on my shoulder. "To see you? He'll hold out."

She nods. "Oh yeah. I was going to ask you, I thought you said I couldn't contact my family."

I smile. "It's a secure number. I'm only supposed to use it for emergency's but I figured this qualified."

She looks up at me. "Thank you Maxon. For being here."

"I'll always be here."

* * *

The next few days are pretty much uneventful. Full of meetings, meetings and more meetings. I'm heading to my room to get ready for the report this afternoon when I run into Celeste. She's wearing a red dress that is skin tight and has a slit going up to about three inches below the top of her leg. It has a v-neck that dips _extremely_ low. Not to mention the top is completely lace so you can see 75% of her skin.

"Hey Maxon," She says seductively.

"Lady Celeste," I nod.

"Oh Maxon dear. You know how I hate the formalities!" I can tell she's just trying to be like America. I hate when the girls do that. Kriss used to do it a lot.

"I apologize," I say.

She giggles and says, "I hear there's some big news coming up," She puts her mouth by my ear. "Care to give me a little spoiler?" She whispers.

"Afraid I can't," I say trying my hardest to stay calm.

"Oh come on," She traces my jaw line with her nose. "Please?"

"Sorry dear," I say.

"Maybe you need a bit of persuasion?" She says into my neck. The before I realize what's going on She presses her lips to mine. She puts her hands on my shoulders and pushes me against the wall. Her fingers trail down to my coat buttons and she undoes them fast, pushing the jacket from my shoulders. Thankfully we're in a pretty unused hallway.

I try to push her back lightly but she just leaves a trail of wet, open mouth kisses from my mouth to my ear. "Come on Maxon. Don't be this way." Then she brings her mouth back to mine and starts undoing my shirt buttons. She has me pressed against the wall so I cant really move as she finishes the last button and runs her hands along my bare chest. She runs her tongue along my bottom lip but I don't want to open my mouth. I don't want to do this with her. I don't love her.

Some how she manages to get my mouth open and she shoves her tongue in, exploring my mouth. With a sudden jerk of her shoulder one strap of her dress falls off her shoulder so one half of her chest is almost completely uncovered. The she sticks her leg out of the slit in her dress and wraps it around me so the slit in her dress rides up to the top of her leg and up over her lacy underwear.

She still has my back against the wall and has one hand tangled in my hair with the other rubbing up and down my chest. I turn my head to the side. Half because I don't want to kiss her and half because I need to breath.

"Celeste dear," I say. "We can't do this here." I want to say we can't do this, period, but the selection is still going on.

"Then let's go to my room," She whispers in my ear. Then she nibbles on the end of it slightly and says, "Or yours."

"I'm afraid I must get ready for the report now." That's a lie. I'm going to see America. I promised to meet her in the gardens before the report today.

She groans slightly but looks up at me and smiles seductively. "Maybe I'll see you later?"

I smile just to please her. "We'll have to see."

She untangles herself from me and then kisses me again, only stopping when we hear the rebel alarm. I quickly do up my shirt and throw on my jacket.

"Come on dear!" I say. "We must go."

We run down the hallway and when we reach the end I hit a few stones in the wall and the secrete door opens. We run down the cold, stone corridor until we reach the door to the safe room. The guard standing there lets us in and we sprint inside. Elise, my mother and my father are all there. America is nowhere in sight.

"Has anyone seen America?" I ask.

"I saw her go out to the gardens maybe twenty minutes ago," Elise says worriedly.

The gardens. Of course. I said I would meet her there and then I didn't and now she's outside with the rebels. Alone. She doesn't know where any of the entrances to the safe rooms outside are. I'm so stupid. She didn't even have a guard with her because I would be there. I an only hope a guard found her and got her to safety.

I go out and stand by the door with the guard, still hoping to see America, running down the corridor with her bright red hair flying behind her. God she's so beautiful. Why did I have to be so bloody stupid and let her go out alone?

* * *

The attack lasts three and a half hours. America never showed. As soon as they let us out I send guards to check all the smaller safe rooms and take a group of guards with me to search the gardens.

We run outside and the first place I go is our bench because I know that's where she would have been. Been waiting for me. God! I'm so bloody stupid!

I get to the bench but she's not there. Not that I expected her to be really. There was just a little hope in my mind that she'd be waiting here for me. No such luck.

I crouch down and start to look around beside and under the bench for any signs that she may have been here. I'm about to give up when, to my horror, I see the bracelet I gave her. On the ground. Splattered with blood.

"I found something!" I yell and a few guards come rushing over. "She was definitely out here. Keep searching."

I continue looking when two guards come up to me.

"Sir," One says. "I was outside when the rebels attacked. Lady America was out here too. I remember her coming out. When the rebels attacked I heard her scream but it was cut off, almost as if someone had covered her mouth. I didn't see her after that. No matter how hard I searched. She was no where."

That's it. That's the proof I needed. She was captured. My America was captured by the Southern rebels and it's all my fault. It's all my fault.

"Okay. Everyone can stop looking," I yell. I run inside and run to my father's office. I barge in without knocking. "Father Lady America has been captured by the rebels."

He nods. "So I heard."

"Well we have to do something!" I cry.

"I already have. We know they're Southern rebels by all the trouble they caused so I've sent out a search group to find her." I'm completely taken aback. "I may not approve of that five, but how would it look to the public if I did nothing?"

I nod. "Thank you father."

"Now go," He says. "I have work to do and so do you."

* * *

**OMG guys this is the longest chapter I've ever written! 2,030 words! Hope this makes up for the delay at least a little bit!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so before I do anymore chapters from his PoV I have to know: Do you guys like it when I do chapters from Maxon's PoV because they're really fun to right and stuff. Please review and tell me!**

**America's PoV**

I bead out to the gardens to wait for Maxon. I haven't seen him all day. It's one of the few occasions he said I can come out without a guard since he'll be here.

I sit down on _our _bench to wait for him. The sun has just started going down but it's not dark yet. The sky is a beautiful mix of pink and orange and yellow and purple.

I sit for ten minutes but he's still not here. I wonder what's taking him so long? When Maxon still hasn't gotten here after another five minutes I get up and start to wonder around. I see a few guards standing by the doors to the castle but I don't feel like being watched so I start to walk deeper into the gardens. After a few minutes I hear a rustling sound in the bushes. It's gotten pretty dark by now and it's a little creepy so I make my way back to the bench.

I've sat down for no more than ten seconds when a man dresses in all black jumps out of the bushes. I scream just as the rebel alarm goes man, I guess he's a rebel, comes up and grabs me from behind, putting a hand over my mouth.

"Lady America," He sneers. That voice. No way. You have got to be kidding me. "Remember me? _Jack_?"_  
_

I start screaming some not-so-lady-like words at him but the get muffled by his hand. I decide to try a new approach. I might as well try to get away. That way I can say I went down fighting. I've always wanted to say that.

I start hitting Jack as hard as I can but end up just cutting my wrist on his belt.

"Okay. That's enough," He says and before I even have time to figure out what he says I'm hit across the head with something hard and everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up in a dark sell. My hands are chained to the wall behind me and there's a gag over my mouth. My pretty, cream dress is now dirty and bloody. Probably from my wrist which is bleeding alarmingly. I must've cut a vain.

A few minutes after I wake up Jack comes in with his two men. I forget their names so I'm just going to call them righty and lefty.

"Look," Jack sneers. "Our _princess _is awake!"Then he turns to lefty. "Get the camera."

Lefty leaves and returns in a minute with a video camera. Jack signals to righty and he comes over and takes off my gag.

"Care to say hi to your prince?" Jack smirks. So I guess it's sending video to the castle.

"Is it live?" I ask.

"Oh look! So bold," Jack says. "Asking questions all willy nilly." He glares at me. "Well I ask the questions here red." Then he motions to righty who comes up and slaps me across the face. Hard. Hard enough to bring tears to my eyes.

I flinch and turn to the camera. "Maxon. You need to stay safe. Don't come looking for me, I'm fine. Really."

Jack smirks. "Now we don't want that message to be sent across do we?" He nods at righty who kicks me in the side. I cry out but then bite my lip. I have to stay strong.

"Maxon, I'll be fine. I love you. Stay safe. I'll be-" But I never get to finish because everything goes black.

* * *

When I wake up again I'm still in the same sell. I think. It's kind of hard to tell. The only difference is that there is a small table with the camera resting on top. The camera is on. My gag is back on but I try to shake it off. After shaking my head violently for about thirty seconds I start to feel light headed and dizzy so I stop.

After a minute Jack comes in with righty and lefty.

"Finally!" Jack says. He nods at lefty who comes over and removes my gag.

"Well if you want me awake maybe you shouldn't knock me out so much!" I say. "Plus, then I might get a concussion and forget everything and then be no use to you!"

He glares at me but I just grin because I know I'm right.

"Alright. I'm already done with you. Come on, let's get this over with." Jack turns to me. "Where are the diaries?" I shrug. "Okay." He motions to lefty who comes forward with a belt. He walks around me so he's standing behind me, hen he raises the belt above his head and brings it down hard on my back.

"Let's try that again shall we?" Jack says. "_Where are the diaries_?" I shrug again and again, feel the searing pain on my back. We go through this five times and I don't shed a single tear. I refuse too.

"Staying strong for your prince are you?" Jack laughs, nodding his head at the camera. "We'll see how long that lasts." But there's no clock in hre so I guess I'll never know. All I know is that eventually I passed out from the pain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so I know I said I wasn't gonna do any chapters in Maxon's PoV until I get some reviews saying people like it but I like writing in his PoV so I lied. Deal with it. Haha no jk but I am gonna do it in Maxon's PoV because I really do like it but I would still like reviews on weather you guys do or not. Also, I've gotten a review about please do not give her amnesia. Well I actually do like those stories but not to worry! This isn't one of them! Anyway! Here you go!**

**Maxon's PoV**

Someone knocks on my office door around nine o'clock. "Come in!" I call. The door opens slowly to reveal a guard.

"Sir. There is something I believe you would like to see," He say.

I nod and get up because it's not like I was doing much of anything anyway. Just worrying about America mostly. I follow him to my room where he opens the door. I go in and everything looks normal. That's when I notice the T.V. sitting on my desk.

I go over to see a redhead, lying on the floor of a cell. When I look closer my heart stops and I see it's America.

"The maids came in to clean and it was just sitting there," He says.

I nod. "Okay. Do you mind if I..." I don't want to tell him to leave because he's being nothing but helpful but I also want some time alone.

"Of course your highness," He says and lets himself out.

I pull up a chair and sit in front of the T.V.

I sit down just in time to see a man slap America across the face. Tears for in her eyes and she bites her lip.

She flinches and turns to the camera. "Maxon. You need to stay safe. Don't come looking for me, I'm fine. Really." I

I want to scream. She doesn't look fine. No she looks scared and hurt and-

"Now we don't want that message to be sent across do we?" One of the men say. He looks vaguely familiar for some reason. The man nods at one of the others who kicks America in the side. She cries out but then bites her lip.

"Maxon, I'll be fine," She says. "I love you. Stay safe. I'll be-" But she's cut off by one of the men hitting her over the head.

America passes out and I feel ready to scream.

* * *

I sit in front of the camera until a maid tells me it's time for supper.I go down because America is still out and the other girls don't know what's happened yet.

I east quickly and silently. Once I'm done I go strait back to my room and get there just as America's waking up.

She is gagged but tries to shake it off. After shaking her head violently for about thirty seconds but she seems to get dizzy so she stops.

After a minute the three men come in again.

"Finally!" the main one says. He nods at one of his men who comes over and removes her gag.

"Well if you want me awake maybe you shouldn't knock me out so much!" She grumbles. "Plus, then I might get a concussion and forget everything and then be no use to you!"

He glares at her but she just grins.

"Alright. I'm already done with you. Come on, let's get this over with." The main guy turns to her. "Where are the diaries?"

So that's what this is about! I should have known!

She shrugs. "Okay." He motions to one of his men who comes forward with a belt. He walks around America so he's standing behind her, then he raises the belt above his head and brings it down hard on her back.

"Let's try that again shall we?" The man says. "_Where are the diaries_?" She shrugs again and again he whips her. They do this five times and America does't shed a single tear.

My strong, beautiful America.

"Staying strong for your prince are you?" The man laughs, nodding his head at the camera. "We'll see how long that lasts."

They just keep asking again and again. Hitting her again and again. Finally she passes out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so I'm warning you guys, I'm writing this while listening to You and I by 1D so it may be a little sad. But anyway here you go!**

**America's PoV**

Jack comes in again and again. He asks the same questions. He has his men whip me. They also cut me, kick me and hit me. They taunt me, scream at me, tell me Maxon will never come for me. I ignore them. I never shed a single tear. Just look into the camera. I don't even look at Jack and his men.

I stare into the camera, bite my lip, dig my nails into my palms. Whatever keeps the tears in my eyes from rolling down my cheeks. One day I dig my nails into my palms so hard I start to bleed.

It's been about a week I think now. It's hard to tell. They don't let me sleep. Anytime I try to they come in again. I can't last much longer. I won't last much longer.

But I have to try.

For Maxon.

**Maxon's PoV**

They hit her again and again. It's all I see when I close my eyes, is her blood, her eyes, her tired, tired eyes.

She stays strong. Never says a word when they talk to her. Never even sheds a tear. Just bites her lip and I can see the bleeding cuts on her hands from her finger nails.

But she doesn't cry. My strong, strong America doesn't cry.

I cry sometimes. When I'm alone. Silent tears roll down my cheeks but I never move. I just sit in front of the T.V. screen. I haven't seen any of the girls. I don't plan on seeing them either.

I'm going to get America back and propose.

I'm going to get her back.

I'm going to propose.

**America's PoV**

They come in again. That's the third time today. They're getting tired of me. Of trying to get me to speak. To cry. I won't though.

Never.

I will never give up anything.

I will never cry.

Jack screams at me. He tells me he'll murder me. He'll murder my family.

He won't though. Maxon will never let that happen.

Never.

They hit me again. I don't says a word. I'll never talk to those beasts.

Never.

They punch me. Kick me. Whip me. I must have at least as many scars on my back as Maxon now but I won't talk.

Never.

They tell me Maxon doesn't love me. That he would've been here by now if he loved me. But I won't cry.

Never.

**Maxon's PoV**

I call off the trips. I should have called them off as soon as she was captured. I kind of did. I called them off publicly today though.

I went on the report today. I told the public about America. I didn't cry though. I didn't do anything. I was completely emotionless.

It was the first time I've spoken to anyone since she's been gone.

When I spoke I spoke to her family. Only her family.

We'de gotten word yesterday that her father had passed. Her father was gone and now so was America. They must be crushed.

I know that if she doesn't make it back they'll stay fives. But they won't. They'll go from five's to sixes. From sixes to sevens. They've lost two of their main incomes. They won't make it by.

I look into America's tired eyes. I will get you back. I promise.

I promise.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so I kind of understand if you thought the last chapter was kinda boring. It was actually really fun to write though. Also I would like to thank** **Pretzel poptarts****who's been leaving really nice reviews. I really appreciate it. All the reviews I get are nothing but nice. You guys are amazing.**

**Maxon's PoV**

"So we still have _no idea _where they've taken her?" I ask a guard who just came back from a search for America.

"I'm sorry sir," He says.

I nod and sigh. It's been nine days since they took America and we still nave no clue where she is.

I dismiss the guard with a wave of my hand and turn back to the T.V. screen.

After five minutes, about, there's a knock on my door.

"Come in," I call.

I guard comes in looking tired and worn. He must've just come back from a search party.

"We think we've found her sir," He says.

I can feel my eyes grow wide. "How can you tell?"

"Well we don't know for sure," He says, "But I think if we send a few guards in disguised as rebels we could find out."

"Brilliant!" I say. "Send two men in today. Make sure they have communication devices and recorders on them."

The guard nods and runs out to get them ready.

I'm coming America. I'm coming.

**America's PoV**

Jack comes in again. Only this time righty's on his left and lefty's on his right. Well that complicates things.

Righty comes up and removes my gag. They keep me gagged when they're not in here so I don't try to say anything to Maxon through the camera.

"Alright," Jack says. "You know the question."

I just look up at him from my spot on the ground.

"Where are the diaries?" He says. I can tell he's trying to be calm but it isn't working.

I just stare up at him defiantly.

"Where are the diaries!?" He screams. So much for calm.

I press my lips together.

"Okay," He says. "You want to do it this way? We'll do it this way."

He motions to righty who comes up and kicks me in the stomach. I double over but don't say a word.

"Fine," He says. "Then here is the entrance to the safe room?"

I bite my lip and am kicked again.

"I said, WHERE ARE THE ENTRANCES TO THE SAFE ROOM?!" I just glare up at him.

Jack opens his mouth to say something when there's a knock on the door. It opens slowly and a man comes in. He whispers something to Jack who nods and turns to me.

"We'll finish this later," He says and walks out. Righty and lefty follow him. They left in such a hurry they forgot about my gag.

As soon as the door closes I turn to the camera. "Please," I say. "Maxon. If you're there please listen very carefully. I'm refusing information but I can't last much longer. They won't keep me around much longer either. I think they have a plan. Wait for you to find me and attack the castle while you have a lot of the guards attacking here. Maxon I love you and I don't want to live without you but I need you to do what's best for everyone. Not just me. I love you Maxon. I will always love you."

**Maxon's PoV**

It's been five hours since we got word the disguised guards had made it into the rebel camp.

I'm sitting in front of the T.V as usual. An hour ago I called for extra guards from the towns around the castle to be sure I still have all the protection I need here when we leave for the rebel base.

"Prince Maxon?" The walkie talkie on the table next tom me says.

"Here," I reply into it.

"She's here sir. Lady America is in the base," He says.

"Condition?" I ask.

"Lost a lot of blood. Close to starved. Deprived of sleep."

"Okay," I say. "When is it safe to fly in?"

"One hour at the earliest sir."

"Alright. If we leave now will that be fine?"

"Good sir."

"Alright good. We'll be there soon."

With that I take one last glance at the T.V. screen and run down to the army planning room.

"We fly in now," I say when I get there.

The room is filled with ready and armed guards. They hand me a bullet proof vest and a gun. I put on the vest and lead to the plane.

We all file on and take off.

I'm coming for you America. We'll be there soon.

**America's PoV**

I sit on the floor of the extremely cold sell shivering when the door opens to reveal none other than... Aspen?

"Hello America," He says. "Wondering what I'm doing here?" I don't move. That is other than shiver. "Well. You see, during an attack one day the rebels found me. They offered me a deal I just couldn't refuse. Food, money, and _you_." I frown. "Yes, see they said that if I helped them get to you, I could do what ever I wanted with you." He comes over to me and I shrink back. "Oh come on America. Don't be like 't you see? We can be together now."

I shiver and shake my head.

"America. Why are you holding back?" He says pulling me to my feet. "We can have it all now. No rules." He pushes me up against the wall and runs his hands down my back and I shiver. "We can do what ever we want now," He says into my neck. The back of my dress is pretty much non existent from all the lashes I took and I can't help but cry out when he runs his hands over the still open and untreated cuts.

He starts kissing me hard and squeezes my hips. He rubs his foot up my leg and I try to push him off but I just don't have the strength. He pushes own the straps on my dress so they're off my shoulders and pushes the dress own to around my ankles.

In all the time I've been here, now is when I cry. He starts to grope along my chest as I sob.

"Come now America. This is all we've ever wanted," He says playing with the latch on my bra.

He's about to undo it when the door bursts open and I hear the sound of gun shots. Aspen falls back in a pool of blood and his mixes with mine already on the ground.

I sink to the floor, shivering and wrap my arms around my self. I sob and someone comes and wraps a warm coat round me. I look up to see a man in a mask and try to push him away but he pulls off his mask and I look into Maxon's eyes.

I cry as he wraps his coat back around me and wraps m in a hug.

"Shh," He says. "Shh I know. It's okay. I'm here now."

He picks me up as I sob into his shoulder and we're instantly surrounded by guards.

Maxon runs through the rebel base with me in his arms and all I can hear are the sounds of shots being fired. We finally make it out of the base and Maxon runs me onto a plane.

It's only a cargo plane so there are no seats but he takes me to the back and sits down, me on his lap.I bury my head in his chest and he wraps his arms around me as I shiver in only his jacket.

"I know," Maxon mumbles into my hair. "I know. You're safe now.


	16. Chapter 16

**America's PoV**

I wake up in an extremely soft bed. I can feel a light weight on my hand. I slowly open my eyes to see like three wires attached to my arm. My head feels groggy and I'm confused. Where am I. The last thing I remember is falling asleep in someones arms.

I reach down and start to pull one of the wires out of my arm.

"America!" I hear beside me and stop fiddling with the wire. I turn to see Maxon sitting in the chair beside me. "Oh my- Thank God you're awake! I'm just-" He turns to the door. "Doctor!" He calls.

As he turns back I start trying to pull the wire out of my arm again.

"No, no, no America. You need those," Maxon says. I look up at him confused and try to pull it out again. "No America," He says again taking my hands softly away from my arm.

I frown again just as a man comes in.

"Ahh, Lady America. Good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

I just frown up at him. Who is he? The doctor I think. But where am I? How did I get here? What's going on?

"Hmm," The doctor says. He looks down at his clipboard. "Yes she seems to be a bit confused." He turns to Maxon and hands him some medicine. "Here, give her this. It should help with the pain and confusion."

Maxon nods and the doctor leaves.

"Here America. This'll help," Maxon says handing me one of the pills and a glass of water from my bedside table.

I press my lips together and shake my head. I feel extremely childish but can't bring my voice to work.

"Come on America," Maxon says patiently. "It really will help." I shake my head again and he sighs. "Then at least drink some water."

My shoulders slump slightly but I take the glass from him. As soon as he lets go though it starts to slip and he grabs it again.

"Here. Let me help you." He brings the glass to my lips and uses his other hand to tilt my head back. I take a long sip and sigh.

"Maxon? What happened? Where am I" I ask.

"You're in your room," He says putting the glass back where it was. "You've been out for about a day."

I nod. Out for a day? Why was I- Then suddenly the memories come crashing back and I start to cry.

Maxon looks confused for a minute but then wraps me in a hug. "Shh," He says. "I know, I know. You're okay now."

He pulls back and wipes my tears away.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I nod. "Aspen... I can't believe he would just... just..." I feel another tear slip down my cheek.

Maxon wipes it away but his eyes are hard.

"I know," He says. "I can't believe he could forcibly do that to you." He shakes his head. "And after all you'de been through."

"Is he..." I trail off.

"No. Though he deserves to be. He was shot in the shoulder."

I press a hand to my stomach.

"You hungry?" Maxon asks. I nod. I'm starving. When was the last time I ate? Two, three days ago? "Okay, hold on a sec."

He presses the bell for my maids and in just a few seconds Lucy comes in.

"Lucy," I cry. I try to sit up a little more but don't have the strength.

"Here," Maxon says and helps me sit up, propping the pillows behind me.

"Thanks," I say then turn to Lucy. I open my arms for a hug and she comes forward into my arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay miss," She says and I smile.

"I missed you so much. Are Mary and Anne okay?" **(I think that's how you spell her name?) **

"Oh yes miss. They're fine." Then she looks between Maxon and I. "What can I get you your Majesty?"

"Something to eat please?" He says. Then he beckons her over and whispers something to her.

Lucy smiles. "Of course your Majesty," She says and leaves quietly.

"What'd you say to her?" I ask him.

Maxon smiles. "Oh you'll see soon enough."

I sigh and shake my head. few minutes later Lucy comes back in with a plate of strawberry tarts.

I smile. "Thank you," I say as I take a bite. "This is probably the best food I've ever tasted." Maxon laughs. "I mean it makes sense right? They barley fed me anything so this would just be heaven."

Maxon's eyes darken when I mention my lack of food.

"But it's okay," I say, trying to make him feel better. "I'm safe now right? And so are you. And the other girls, and my family." My family! Suddenly I start to worry. "My family's okay right?"

Maxon looks down. No. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening.

"America I'm sorry," Maxon looks up at me. "While you were... away, your father passed." I feel my eyes start to water and Maxon nods. "I know America. I'm so sorry." He leans forward to give me a hug but when he tries to pull away I pull him forward so he's sitting next to me on the bed.

He puts his arm around me and sighs. "I'm so sorry America."

"At least... At least it wasn't at the hands of a rebel."

He nods. "Yeah."


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so I know it took a few days but here's the seventeenth chapter! Oh yeah, and I was wondering, how long do you guys want me too make this story? I can either end it soon (like a few chapters maybe) or make it longer. Tell me in the reviews! Thanks guys.**

**Maxon's PoV**

After a while America falls asleep again and I get up to let her sleep in peace. I leave her room and tell the guard outside to notify me as soon as America wakes up.

Then I head strait down to our holding sells. We don't actually keep our "prisoners," as my father likes to call them, in the castle. Too dangerous. No, we only hold them here until we are finished our interrogations.

I told my father we ha captured a rebel and that I was going to try to get him to talk but that wasn't really what I was doing. No, I was going to have a little chat with "officer" Leger.

I nodded to the guards outside the door to his sell and turned the handle. Here it goes.

When I walk in I see Leger sitting against the back wall.

"Oh look who it is," He says. "Nice of you to _finally _join me." I could practically see the sarcasm dripping off each word.

"Well I'm sorry," I say just as sarcastically. "But I was with America, trying to comfort her after the traumatic experience she went through."

"Traumatic," He scoffs. "Please. She's strong. I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah well she's not," I say through gritted teeth. "Thanks to you."

"Me?" He cries, standing up. "_I _was trying to help her. You had sucked her into all of your stupid rich kid games and I was the one trying to help her back to where she belonged. With _me_!"

And then I lost it.

I rushed forward and pinned him against the wall, my fingers around his neck.

"She deserves better than you!" I yell. "You had your chance with her and you threw it away! You obviously didn't know but she came here to get _away _from you!" He just glares down at me. "Then she fell in love with me and the only reason I haven't asked her to marry me yet is because _you _got in the way!"

He just scoffs. "Please. She would never say yes. She's in love with me. Always has been, always will be!" He tries to look intimidating but his face is red from my choke hold on him.

"In love with you! Really? Because not so long ago she _told _me about you. About you being here. She said you were here and wanted her back but she didn't care! You know why? Because she loves me!"

The before I realize what's happened, Leger swings his fist and hits me in the jaw. I lose my grip on him and stumble back. A few guards come rushing in but I put a hand up and send them back out.

"You want to play that way? Fine. We'll play that way," I say and run at him.

I tackle him to the ground and punch him in the nose. He kicks me and then flips us over so he's on top of me. He goes to punch me again but I move my head to the side so his hand hits the ground hard and I hear his knuckles crack. While he tries to recover I shove him off me and jump to my feet. He stand up too and tries to run at me but I move out of the way.

Then, to my surprise, America opens and walks through the sell door only to get punched in the jaw by a still running Leger.

She cries out and falls back. I run over to her and help her to her feet. Why is she out of bed? She's not strong enough to walk around on her own yet! Never mind getting punched in the jaw! How did she get past the guards?

When she looks up and sees Leger standing there her eyes narrow.

"_You_!" She spits. "Stay _away _from Maxon!" Then she looks up at me and her eyes widen. "Oh my gosh Maxon!" She raises her hand and touches the corner of my mouth. The she turns to Leger with fire in her eyes. "How dare you!" She yells and tries to run at him but I grab her arms and hold her back.

"It's okay America. I'm fine. Really."

She starts to pant and sags against my chest. I can tell she's exhausted.

"Come on," I say. "Let's get you back to bed."

She nods and I lead her out the door. Once she's out I turn back to Leger.

"Don't you dare touch her again," I spit and then slam the door.


End file.
